Luke's Hamster
by T.M.Names
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Luke got a hamster? YOU HAVE! Well this is the story for you! :D
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Sarah Jane adventures or its characters. Enjoy and please review! :D

Chapter 1

Luke Smith walked home with his new Syrian hamster, the sun was shining and a cool breeze rustled the leaves of the trees around and about him. He was very excited about finally getting a pet because having a pet was what _normal _people did, so if he had a pet then he was, well not exactly _normal_ but closer to normal. Luke made sure to hold the hamster's box carefully so it didn't wobble or move about too much, he didn't want to upset the little hamster or stress it. Soon he reached 13 Bannerman road and brought his new hamster inside. Clyde and Rani were waiting with Sarah Jane and discussing what to do about the latest Slithean attack.

"You know if we invested in guns things would be so much easier," said Clyde pretending to shoot the fruit bowl in the kitchen.

"You are _such_ a guy!" said Rani "Guns are not only illegal bu – OMG IS THAT A HAMSTER!" she squealed as Luke gently set his new pet down in its new cage.

"AWWWW IT'S SO CUTE!" squealed Clyde in a high pitched voice, everyone stared at him "Um I mean yeah, whatever, cool hamster dude."

"He is soooooooo cute!" said Rani "What are you going to call him?"

"I think I'll wait a day and see what his personality's like before I name him so that his name suits him," said Luke filling the hamster's water bottle up with water.

"I think we should call him Lightning!" said Clyde poking at the hamster through the bars.

"No!" said Rani "I think we should call him Fluffy!"

"I'll leave you kids to it," said Sarah Jane "I have to go down to Scotland and help out at Torchwood two, it's just a bunch of offices in Glasgow, but they needed some help translating some old archives."

"See you later Mum," said Luke giving her a hug and waving good bye to her as she left.

"Three kids alone in a house with an alien computer, think of the possibilities!" Shouted Clyde punching the air.

"I know we could stay up doing crossword puzzles all night!" said Luke just as excitedly.

"Yeah, crossword puzzles . . ." said Clyde.

"Well I'm going to go get my sleeping bag," said Rani "I'll see you guys tonight." And waving goodbye she jogged out of the house.

"I still think he's a flash," said Clyde gazing at the hamster. Luke's new hamster skittered around it's cage before stopping and curling up into a ball and falling asleep.

"Come on let's set up the attic," said Clyde. Luke cast one last look at his new hamster before following Clyde up the stairs. The hamster uncurled itself and stared after the boys and then its beady eyes narrowed and it let out a barely audible evil chuckle. . .

Please review and tell me what should happen next!


	2. Chapter 2

Right now I still don't know what's going to happen next so please tell me in a review, thanks to Yeti100 for the idea of the hamster true dark and malevolent purpose. I don't own any of the characters (yet) and I don't own the Sarah Jane adventures (until my evil plan comes together). I do kind of own the hamster though. Enjoy :D

Chapter 2

Luke and Clyde had finished setting up all the sleeping bags and were just waiting for Rani.

"Maybe we could get Mr Smith to do a science quiz with us," suggested Luke.

"We _could _do that, but I have a better idea," said Clyde.

Twenty minutes later they had built a maze for the hamster out of various bits of junk, alien artefacts and ancient books. In the middle of the maze Clyde placed a shiny metal alien translator.

"Perfect," said Clyde leaning back to inspect his handiwork. Just then the door bell rang.

"That must be Rani, I'll go get it," said Luke running down the stairs and opening the front door. But Rani wasn't there instead was a large package wrapped in brown paper. Luke scanned the area around to see if he could spot who had delivered it. On the front was written in very crude handwriting "FROM SARAH JANE SMITH". Luke shrugged and took it inside and placed it on the table.

"Hey Luke," called Rani from the doorway.

"Hey Rani, me and Clyde built a maze for my hamster, we thought we could time how quickly it takes him to reach the middle."

"Sounds awesome," said Rani following Luke up to the attic. Luke carried up his hamster and its cage up with him and gently set it down next to the maze once they reached the attic.

"We should get Mr Smith to time him!" said Rani as she set her stuff down, she turned to the wall and said "Mr Smith we need you!"

The wall burst open and Mr Smith a giant alien computer was revealed.

"ALERT AN ALIEN LIFE FORM IS PRESENT! AN ALIEN LIFE FORM IS PRE –" Mr Smith stopped and shut down.

"What just happened?" said Rani "Awww the hamster ate Mr Smith's central processing unit! That is so cute!"

And sure enough the hamster seemed to have taken on a round shape not unlike a very small football after eating the central processing unit whole.

"We should call him chewy!" said Clyde grabbing Chewy up in a vice like grip and dropping him at the start of the maze. The three friends cheered as Chewy the hamster began trotting along the maze, but if you listened very carefully you might have heard Mr Smith's voice coming from the central processing unit inside Chewy the hamster saying in desperate voice "ALIEN LIFE FORM'S ORIGIN, PLANET RAXACORICOFALLAPATORIUS, SLITHEAN SPY, PURPOSE IS TO CONQUER AND DESTROY! BEWARE, DANGEROUS! DANGEROUS!"

Chewy the hamster chuckled evilly as he trotted into the heart of the maze. His real name was Beast-Tooth The Devourer Dark Overlord Of All. And his evil plan was coming together . . .


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sarah Jane adventures or any of its characters unfortunately. Here is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy, as per usual if any of you want something to happen next please tell me in the reviews below. I have no idea what will happen after this so please give me a couple of ideas. Enjoy :D

Chapter 3

Luke, Rani and Clyde cheered as Chewy slowly reached the centre of the maze.

"Wow it only took him," Rani paused to check the stop watch "4 minutes 15!"

"He sure is a flash," said Clyde grabbing the hamster and putting him back at the start, "Come on Chewy let's see if you can't knock 10 seconds of your next time!"

Chewy began trotting along again, but then stopped and curled into a ball, falling asleep.

"Awww all that running must have tired him out," said Rani. She rolled out her sleeping bag and organised her pillows, "I think it's time we started telling ghost stories!" Luke grinned, Clyde looked scared but all three of them burst into activity as they set up their camp for the night and got ready for bed.

"And so the young boy was never seen, ever, again!" said Rani holding a torch under her face. Clyde shrieked and Luke began clapping.

"That was really good story structuring," he said "That metaphor about the ghost and the lightning . . ."

"Let's not tell anymore ghost stories," said Clyde cutting him off "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Sure," said Rani sitting forward.

"Okay," said Luke a little apprehensively

"Okay truth or dare," said Rani to Clyde.

"Dare!" he said.

"Okay I dare you to do the Blathereen victory dance!" she said bursting into laughter. As Clyde began jumping up and down and dancing, with Luke and Rani laughing so hard they had to clutch their sides, no one noticed Beast-Tooth The Devourer Dark Overlord Of All slowly open one eye and then creep into the centre of the maze. Casting one beady eye at the cackling trio he slowly turned and swallowed the shiny metal alien translator.

"Puny apes!" he said smugly in an amazingly low computerised voice, "I shall destroy all of them!"

"Hey did you hear something?" said Clyde momentarily pausing the blathereen victory dance.

"Stop trying to get out of your dare!" laughed Rani throwing a pillow at him. Clyde grabbed it and threw it at Luke.

"Pillow fight!" squealed Clyde. And a pillow fight broke out amongst the three of them.

Slowly Beast-Tooth The Devourer Dark Overlord Of All skittered up and out of the maze and out of the attic. He slid down the stairs and arrived in the kitchen. He clambered up one table leg and made his way over to the large package in the middle. With his teeth he gnawed away at the parcel tape and the contents of the package were revealed. An alien space ship, no bigger than a fruit bowl, with tiny hamster sized controls.

"Mwahahahahahahahah!" shouted Beast-Tooth The Devourer Dark Overlord Of All.

"Not so fast _Hamster_!" cried a voice from the door way.

Beast-Tooth The Devourer Dark Overlord Of All turned and looked at his new opponent, squealed in fear and dived for the mini space ship.

Hope you guys enjoyed that :D. Who do you think the person at the door is? Any ideas? Tell me in the reviews bellow and I will feature it in the next story (unless I get lots of reviews with different ideas, but that is very unlikely as no one reviews! :P) Please tell me what happens next :D


	4. Chapter 4

Despite a few legal trials and evil master planning I still don't own the Sarah Jane adventures or any of its characters. Sorry it's been so long since I updated, exams are evil, nuff said. Anyhow I never know what's going to happen next so if you've any ideas just write me a review and I'll try to incorporate them. Hope you enjoy :D

In the door way stood a blathereen with an alien like gun set to kill.

"Your reign of terror over the interstellar planetary allegiance is over!"

"So we meet again," said Beast-Tooth The Devourer Dark Overlord Of All, "As his spaceship flew up into the air, "You cannot stop me this time!"

"We'll see about that!" screamed the blathereen shooting at Beast-Tooth The Devourer Dark Overlord Of All's spaceship.

Beast-Tooth The Devourer Dark Overlord Of All swerved to the side, activating the tiny spaceship's tiny lasers and flying towards the door.

"Not so fast!" shouted the blathereen firing one last shot that landed on the side of the spaceship.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" screamed Beast-Tooth The Devourer Dark Overlord Of All as he fell back down to the kitchen floor.

The blathereen walked over and grabbed Beast-Tooth The Devourer Dark Overlord Of All from the wreckage.

"Let's see how you face . . . against a microwave!" shouted the Blathereen holding Beast-Tooth The Devourer Dark Overlord Of All by the scruff of his neck.

"Let me go blathereen scum!" screamed Beast-Tooth The Devourer Dark Overlord Of All, but his translator device had malfunctioned, making his voice high pitched and helium sounding.

The blathereen stuffed Beast-Tooth The Devourer Dark Overlord Of All into the microwave and turned the dial (This was actually extremely tricky in itself since a blathereen has large claws that are usually used for ripping and tearing. This part of the battle was actually the most tense and nerve wracking and would require a very dramatic, tense piece of music to accompany it, think something along the lines of inception and you'll be close.)

The blathereen paused his claw over the start button. Beast-Tooth The Devourer Dark Overlord Of All, "Prepare to die!"

"Noooooo!" Clyde tackled the blathereen while Rani squirted vingegar in it's face. Luke ran to the microwave and grabbed Beast-Tooth The Devourer Dark Overlord Of All up protectively. (Despite the surprising amount of noise and gun shots downstairs they had only just recently realised something was wrong, I blame the education system)

"Chewy must be really special," said Luke rubbing Beast-Tooth The Devourer Dark Overlord Of All between the fluffy little hamster's ears.

"We'll have to protect him, he could well hold some kind of key to saving the world," said Clyde.

"We'll never let anyone hurt him," vowed Rani.

Beast-Tooth The Devourer Dark Overlord Of All smiled.

Hope you enjoyed :D Give me any ideas you have of what comes next :D


End file.
